


Seeing You In Stockings

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [68]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Stockings, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Darcy and Draco have more than a healthy sex life, but what happens when she introduces a new pair of stockings into the mix?
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Draco Malfoy
Series: Make the Dust Fly [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/780177
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Excelsior Fanfiction Bingo, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019





	Seeing You In Stockings

**Author's Note:**

> Woo this is a hot one! I hope you enjoy it! Much love, xxDustNight.
> 
> Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for beta reading and SquarePeg72 for alpha reading this. Any other mistakes are definitely my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. Marvel belongs to Disney. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Prompt: #MMFBingo19 Square I2: Darcy Lewis/Draco Malfoy  
> #ExcelsiorBingo19 Square I4: Voyeurism  
> #MarvelLadiesBingo Square D3: Stockings

Darcy knew she wasn't ever the most sexual of beings, but for some reason or the other, Draco found her beyond attractive. Not only did they have an amazing relationship, their sex life was abundant as well. They'd met at a small get together Jane had thrown with her boyfriend Theo and clicked instantly. Apparently, Draco had been from a rather well off family that disowned him when he'd decided he wanted to date Muggles rather than his own kind.

Whatever the case, Darcy considered Draco her family now. They lived together and were far more in love than she'd ever thought she would be with anyone ever. She assumed a ring was in her near future, but for now, she was happy living life day to day with Draco. Getting back to the topic of sexuality, though, Darcy never thought anyone would want to date her for long stretches of time, let alone get into her panties at every possible opportunity.

So it was that she found herself buying prettier and far more sexier lingerie than she'd ever owned in her entire life. She'd gone from wearing basic colored boy shorts to lacy garments galore. It made her feel powerful and attractive even if it was only ever Draco who saw them. Just knowing they were under her jeans and leggings made her wet with wanting Draco to find out what she was wearing.

That was why Darcy thought to try something new this evening. She'd gone out shopping with Jane to find a pair of the most beautiful and silky stockings she could afford. She knew Draco would have a field day feeling them rub against him as they made love well into the night. Just thinking about her stocking covered legs wrapped around Draco's muscular body as he pounded her into the mattress or the wall made Darcy quiver with excitement.

When she'd returned from the store, Jane dropped her off and left Darcy to her own devices. Immediately, Darcy had gone inside and raced upstairs to their bedroom. Removing all her clothing aside from her green bra and panties, Darcy opened her package and laid the black stockings on the bed. The shop owner promised her they were made of very durable silk, but still, she was terrified of tearing a hole in them while putting them on her legs.

Nevertheless, Darcy finally garnered enough courage to pick up one of the stockings and cinch it down before slipping her toes into the opening. Then, very carefully, she dragged the silk up over her calf. Sure enough, the silk endured, and as she settled it into place just over her knee, Darcy couldn't help but admire how beautiful it looked on her leg. Smiling, she eagerly grabbed hold of the other one to slip onto her left leg.

When she was finished, she hurried to stand in front of the full-length mirror that sat in the corner of the room. A soft gasp left her lips at the image she saw reflected there. Darcy's pussy throbbed with excitement at how erotic she appeared to herself. And if she found herself desirable, Draco would probably want to ravish her senseless… A smirk lifted the corner of her plump lips at that thought.

As she imagined Draco kissing down her neck, Darcy found her breath hitch and her hands moved seemingly of their own accord to cup her supple breasts. They were covered in lace, but she could easily feel the twin peaks of her nipples. Figuring there was nothing to stop her from a little fun of her own before Draco got home, Darcy rubbed her thumbs back and forth over the stiff nipples. She didn't even bother to suppress the moan that escaped her lips.

She continued watching her motions in the mirror, completely entranced by what she saw. Unconsciously, she rubbed her thighs together to find some relief, but it only made her arousal grow. One hand traced a path from her breast down her bare stomach to the top of her panties. There was no stopping now, Darcy thought as her hand slipped below the surface of those panties, and her fingers found her slick entrance.

"Yes…" she whispered as one and then two fingers easily slid inside her sopping opening. Her fingers pinched and flicked at her nipple as she found a rhythm she enjoyed. Her hips rocked slightly as she fucked her hand while watching herself in the mirror. She was flying fast towards that furious end when she noticed something above her shoulder.

Laughter bubbled up out of her as she realized Draco stood in the doorway of the bedroom. He'd obviously been watching her for a while because his face was nearly as flushed as hers. His jeans were bunched up at his feet, and his hard cock was already in hand. He was watching her pleasure herself and doing just the same. The idea that he got off on her own pleasure was more than she could take.

"Draco!" Darcy cried out as she came harder than she'd ever in her entire life. Her eyes squeezed shut as her walls trembled around her fingers. As she slipped her hand from her panties, Draco whipped her around and kissed her, his tongue sliding against hers aggressively.

She moaned into the kiss as he backed her toward their bed. "Draco," she gasped as he paused to help her into the middle of the mattress.

"Shhh," he said, his molten silver eyes raking over her scantily clad form. "Those stockings… Merlin, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met," he told her before leaning down and briefly kissing her. "When I walked in and saw you with your hand in your knickers, I knew you were the only one for me."

Darcy laughed and blushed. "Enough words," she said, her heart full of love for the wizard above her. "Let's put that beautiful cock of yours to good use. I want to feel you inside of me when you come."

"As you wish," Draco said, his eyes growing dark with lust. Kissing her again, he worked to push her panties to the side before sliding his cock deep inside of her.

They both gasped as he pushed all the way in and then began to pant as he fucked her relentlessly. Darcy clawed at his back, her stocking-clad legs wrapping around her lover in just the wonderful way she imagined. They moved together as one, their hips meeting and retreating until Darcy was near orgasm again. Meeting Draco's eyes, she knew he was close as well.

She tipped over the edge first before Draco followed suit, his hips stuttering out slightly as his orgasm overwhelmed him. Darcy cried out his name as she came, loving the way his heated breath tickled her neck where his face was buried. She hoped that later his face could be buried someplace else...

After some time, they both caught their breath. They'd rolled onto their sides facing one another while they came back to their senses. Draco spoke first, tucking a strand of her dark, curly hair behind an ear. "I see you and Jane had a successful outing today?" As he said this, one hand drifted up and down her stocking covered legs.

Shivering at the sensuous touch, Darcy struggled to speak. Already, she wanted him again. "Yes, I do believe it was to my liking, and yours. Now," she said, moving to push him onto his back. She straddled his waist and leaned down so their noses were nearly touching. "Shut up and kiss me. I want to feel how your face feels between my stockings next."

The rest of the night was spent playing and loving one another while they enjoyed Darcy's new purchase. At some point, they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, but not before Darcy sent a text to Jane thanking her for taking her shopping that day. These stockings would certainly not be the last to be purchased in this relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
